Enfant hybride
by Apprile
Summary: Fin de la saison deux : Que veux réellement Anna lorsqu'elle convoque Chad Decker après avoir découvert qu'il a pris part à l'enlèvement de Lisa ?


Bonjour, bonjour !

Une fanfic sur une série qui mérite grandement une saison 3 !

Et sur un couple très peu exploité malheureusement... Chad/Anna :D

Gô !

* * *

><p>Chad Decker, assis sur le bord de son lit, la tête, ses deux mains soupesant le haut de son crâne, paraissait livide. Il était aussi pâle que le carrelage de sa cuisine, ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens, des gouttelettes de sueurs perlant dans son cou. Sa veste était à même le sol, tandis que sa chemise blanche était entrouverte Il avait chaud. Ses yeux étaient fermés, les sourcils pourtant froncés.<p>

Il n'en revenait pas. Son esprit n'était qu'un immense brouillard noir. Il essayait de se rappeler des moindres petits détails. Tout avait subitement changé. En moins d'une heure, ça a été le chaos.

Il y a une heure ou deux, Chad était encore à son bureau, triant les papiers et lisant les lignes de son texte, avant de passer à l'antenne, quand soudain, trois hommes étaient venus l'interpeller. Anna voulait le voir, et c'était urgent. A ce moment-là, Chad avait senti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Pourquoi la reine des Visiteurs avait-elle besoin de lui à un moment si tardif ? Le journaliste, sous l'adrénaline, ne pensa pas à repousser la demande de la reine.

Avait-elle découvert quelque chose ?

Chad n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser plus, car le premier homme le pressait déjà. Il s'était levé lentement, ajustant sa veste. Puis, avait suivi les trois hommes, sous les regards intrigués de ses collègues.

Il était entré dans la voiture noire des sbires d'Anna, direction, le vaisseau mère. Chad avait soudain les yeux au ciel, apercevant des projecteurs s'étant allumés en dessous du fameux vaisseau à quelques kilomètres d'eux. Et là, il fut choqué de voir, lorsque la voiture fut arrêtée à cause du feu qui était rouge, les habitant plantés sur place, sans bouger, regardant le ciel. Puis, il avait tourné la tête vers les voitures à sa gauche. Il semblait que les personnes protégées par un toit n'étaient pas atteintes de cette chose étrange. Chad avait eu un déclic. Et si c'était le Bliss ?

Le journaliste sentait sa fin encore plus proche lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture pour directement rentrer dans une des navettes. Si Anna utilisait son Bliss, c'est qu'elle avait maintenant tous les pouvoirs.

Dans le vaisseau mère, Chad marchait d'un pas rapide, regardant partout autour de lui. Les « V » semblaient être redevenus normaux, marchant paisiblement dans les couloirs de lumière blanche. Puis, il arriva devant la salle principale. Le « bureau » d'Anna, celle-ci, dos à lui, regardant l'extérieur derrière sa fenêtre. Les trois sbires d'Anna se retournèrent alors et disparurent du champ de vision du journaliste. Il tourna la tête vers la droite, apercevant Marcus, les mains derrière le dos, lui faisant signe d'avancer. Chad fit quelques pas.

« Vous avez demandé à me voir, » fit-il d'une voix enrouée en croisant nerveusement les bras. « J'ai le programme à présenter dans une demi-heure… »

Il se tut lui-même, observant la reine se tourner lentement vers lui. Elle sourit. Elle a simplement sourit.

« Puis-je vous demander ce qui se passe en bas ? » tenta Chad en voyant que la reine n'était pas très bavarde ce soir.

« Il y a plus important, » lança-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

D'un revers de la main, elle fit apparaître son fameux écran rouge au-dessus de son bureau blanc. Elle fit quelques petites manipes, puis se recula un peu de l'écran.

« Approchez, » souffla-t-elle en continuant de sourire innocemment.

Chad fit un pas en avant, son cœur battant contre sa tempe, la peur montant en lui. Puis, se fut trop de pression pour le journaliste, qui sursauta quand il vit _la_ vidéo. _La_ vidéo qu'avait prise Erica lors de « l'enlèvement » de Lisa. _La_ vidéo où lui et Kyle Hobbes, masqués, parlaient de la fameuse rançon. Cette vidéo que personne d'autre qu'Anna n'avait été censée voir.

Chad se ressaisit vite, sachant qu'il ne devait montrer aucune faille.

« Quelle est cette vidéo ? » demanda-t-il en lançant un regard en biais vers Anna.

« Allons Chad, ne me faites pas marcher, » rit-elle au secouant la tête. « Ecoutez plutôt avec notre technologie. »

La vidéo se rembobina au début de la négociation, la voix de l'homme de droite devenu plus clair à l'oreille. S'en était fini de lui. C'était sa voix. La voix de Chad Decker.

« Ceci doit être une erreur, » fit Chad tentant tout de même une faille. « Je… Je n'ai jamais… »

« Insinuez-vous que nous nous sommes trompés. »

« Effectivement… ! »

Chad se tut redoutant des représailles de la reine. Il se maudit d'en avoir trop dit, sentant des gouttes de sueur perlée sur son front.

« Vous avez du tempérament, » fit simplement Anna en faisant disparaître l'écran rouge. « Vous êtes celui qu'il me faut. »

Il recula d'un pas.

« Pour… Pourquoi faire ? »

Selon Chad, Anna ne pouvait pas laisser tomber si facilement l'affaire de l'enlèvement de sa fille. Et surtout pas si dans cette affaire, son porte-parole fait partie de la cinquième colonne.

« Là n'est pas la question, » répondit la reine en s'approchant de lui doucement. « Mais je veux d'abord entendre de votre bouche, que vous faites parti de la cinquième colonne. »

« Je… Je vous dis qu'il y a erreur ! C'est facile pour des terroristes d'enregistrer une voix, la modifier, sachant que vous pourrez la retrouver facilement ! »

Sa survie se jouait ici, maintenant. Ainsi que la survie de la cinquième colonne. Anna ne sourcilla pas, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je vous laisse la vie sauve car j'aurais besoin de vous. » Elle se tourna alors vers son bras droit. « Marcus, ramène-le chez lui. »

Le bras droit de la reine hocha la tête, et entraina le journaliste hors de la salle principale.

Et maintenant, Chad Decker se trouvait dans sa chambre, la peur le tenaillant le ventre. Que lui voulait Anna ? Elle ne l'aurait pas laissé partir sachant qu'il en savait beaucoup trop sur elle. Et puis, toutes ces personnes dehors, toutes hypnotisées par ce qui semblait être le Bliss. Ceci devenait apocalyptique.

Mais il se ressaisit. Il fallait qu'il annonce l'information sur le capteur de voix de l'ennemie à la cinquième colonne, même si celle-ci était de plus en plus restreinte après le départ de Kyle Hobbes.

Son portable avait sonné deux ou trois fois, certainement pour son absence sur le plateau. Mais pour la première fois, son job n'était pas le plus important à ses yeux.

Soudain, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit dans toute la maison, le faisant sursauter, plaquant une main sur son cœur. Il se leva machinalement, étant persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses collègues toujours à l'affut de la voix professionnel du journaliste. Il lança un regard dans le miroir en face de son lit, arrangeant à la va-vite ses cheveux, puis s'élança dans le couloir qui menait à la porte. Il l'ouvrit alors d'un seul coup, voulant vite en finir. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant la reine des « V » plantée devant lui, habillée d'un manteau noir faisant ressortir sa peau si pâle, le sourire aux lèvres. Chad ne pensa même pas à refermer la porte et à se protéger de la reine, sachant pertinemment que ce que voulait Anna, elle l'aurait.

« Un petit conseil, Chad, » sourit cette dernière en faisant un pas dans l'appartement. « Quand il commence à faire sombre, n'ouvrez pas à n'importe qui. »

La voix de Chad resta bloquée dans sa gorge, reculant toujours jusqu'à ce qu'il fût bloqué par la porte de sa chambre ouverte sur le couloir. Il avait fait tout pour condenser sa peur, mais là, ses bras tremblaient.

« Vous êtes finalement venu me tuer… » lança-t-il.

« Si vous savez que je suis si cruelle, c'est que vous faites bien partis de la cinquième colonne. »

Chad laissa tomber sa couverture de porte-parole de la reine légitime des Visiteurs, sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus se cacher.

« Et non, je ne suis pas venue vous tuer… » souffla cette dernière en entrainant le journaliste par l'épaule dans la chambre de ce dernier.

« Vous avez utilisé votre Bliss sur les humains ? » répondit Chad en sentant la tension montée.

« Vous verrez, le Bliss est merveilleux pour vous. Vous vous sentirez mieux… Mais il y a différents types de Bliss mon cher Decker. »

Anna plaqua ses mains sur les épaules du journaliste, et le fit assoir sur le bord de son lit, là où il était assis quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Ceci est pour vous, Chad… » fit-elle en plaçant délicatement ses mains sur les joues du journaliste.

Il savait que s'il restait ici, sans rien faire, il finirait mal. Si jamais Anna utilisait son Bliss sur lui pour qu'il devienne un bon chien porte-parole de la reine, ne montrant que du bien d'elle à la télé ? Mais il avait perdu ses forces depuis qu'il avait quitté le vaisseau mère. Comme si le désespoir avait remplacé sa foi en la victoire. Front contre front, Anna ferma les yeux, suivit de Chad, complètement au pouvoir de la reine.

« Obéit moi… » souffla-t-elle levant la tête.

Chad sentait maintenant son esprit flou. Il avait laissé d'un coup, tous ses problèmes de côté. Les « V », la cinquième colonne, son père, son job, Anna. Mais il était encore libre de ses mouvements ce qu'il le surprit pendant une infime seconde.

« Tu es celui qu'il me faut… » répéta Anna en déposant ses lèvres sur celles du journaliste.

* * *

><p>Mouhaha, que veut réellement Anna ? ^^<p>

Review ? Pour savoir si ça vaut le coup de mettre la suite ?

Les Reviews, c'est notre source d'énergie, à nous, les auteur(es) !


End file.
